Boats and other watercraft are often transported on trailers pulled behind vehicles, where the trailers can be difficult to navigate into a desirable location, such as a boat ramp. It can also be challenging to dock a boat or other watercraft with a waiting trailer due to poor visibility, darkness, and other factors.